En el límite
by rokeat
Summary: PASION DE GAVILANES: ¿Que hubiera pasado si la pistola con la que Concepción disparo a Franco no hubiera sido de agua?


Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, los hermanos Reyes ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece…

Esta historia sucede en el capítulo donde la madre de Antonio, doña Concepción, se presenta por primera en el club con la intención de mata a Melissa. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la pistola con la que dispara a Franco no hubiera sido de agua?

¡Pues aquí va, espero que os guste!

---

El fuego da la chimenea estaba encendido. Empezaba a hacer frío, y lo que menos le apetecía a Juan era salir. Además, se encontraba bastante deprimida por el tiempo que llevaba sin ver a Norma y a su hijo, y lo único que quería era quedarse tendido en el sofá sin hacer nada hasta quedarse dormido.

Levantó la vista y vio que Franco bajaba las escaleras. Iba bastante arreglado, y se le veía animado. Juan pensó que quizás su hermano pequeño era más fuerte que él, y era capaz de llevar mejor la separación de Sarita que él, pero tampoco era igual su situación: ellos no habían estado a punto de casarse y no tenían un hijo.

"¿Otra vez con esa cara, Juan?" Franco le preguntó a su hermano mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Y qué cara quieres que tenga, hombre?" le respondió, girándose hacia él. "Si estoy cansado de esperar, de otra noche que paso lejos de Norma, cuando ya debería ser mi mujer?"

"Yo he quedado en el club con algunos de los proveedores de los supermercados¿por qué no te vienes conmigo y así te distraes un poco?"

"Te lo agradezco, canijo, pero ya sabes que yo no me hallo en esos sitios… Y no me apetece nada salir…"

"Bueno, Juancho, ya sabía que me dirías que no, pero tenía que probarlo."

Juan sonrió a su hermano. Franco tenía esa cualidad de saber hacerte sonreír cuando más lo necesitabas, tenía esa naturaleza de comprender a las personas y hacerlas sentir bien con su calidez.

"Oye¿y dónde está Óscar? Quedó en que me acompañaría, él tiene más labia con los negocios."

Ay, Óscar, ese irresponsable…

"Pues lamento decirte que no merece la pena que cuentes con él, salió hace un rato, y creo que iba para la hacienda de los Elizondo… Probablemente esté con Jimena ahora mismo…"

"Este hermano nuestro a veces tienes más cara que espalda… No colabora en nada, ni siquiera en lo que se compromete… En fin, de nada sirve lamentarse… Me voy que al final llegaré tarde. Nos vemos mañana, Juancho, que descanses."

"No llegues muy tarde, que ya comienza a hacer frío."

"Lo intentaré."

Mientras Juan se quedaba descansando en el sofá, Franco se subió en su carro y se fue hacia la ciudad. Tan pronto llegó al club lo estaban esperando, y los proveedores y él cogieron una mesa cercana a la puerta y se sentaron a discutir sobre su negocios.

Una mujer de mediana edad asomó la cabeza por la puerta, como si buscara a alguien. Franco la miró un instante, pero no reparando en nada extraño en ella, se volvió hacia sus acompañantes de nuevo. La mujer encontró con la vista a quien estaba buscando y se acercó a la mesa de al lado de la de Franco.

"¿Es usted Melissa de Santos?" Oyó que le decía a su amiga Melissa, que estaba disfrutando de una deliciosa cena junto a su hijo Leandro.

"Sí, soy yo¿la conozco?" respondió Melissa educadamente.

"Soy la mujer de Leonidas, y voy a matarle."

Sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de ver lo que estaba pasando, doña Concepción se sacó un arma del bolso y empezó a apuntar a Melissa, con cara de loca y completamente enajenada. La gente de alrededor empezó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y algunos gritaron. Leandro corrió a esconderse bajo la mesa, mientras le gritaba a su madre para que hiciera lo mismo. Melissa, sin embargo, se levantó e intentó razonar con Concha, pero ésta no atendía a razones.

Franco, como todos los demás, se escondió tras su mesa en un primer momento, pero al ver a una buena amiga seriamente amenazada se asustó y decidió salir a defenderla, también pensando en el bien de Ruth y de Antonio para los que sería muy difícil que Concha fuera detenida por asesinato. Temiendo por su propia seguridad, pero convencido que podría evitar una desgracia, Franco se levantó y se acercó a la mujer, colocándose entre ella y Melissa en un intento desesperado de ayudar a esta última.

"¡Venga, señora, no sea loca, suelte la pistola!" Franco gritó al acercarse hasta ella.

"¡Usted no se meta en esto!"

"Sólo quiero evitar que haga una locura, piense en su hijo¿sí?"

"¡No meta a mi hijo en esto!"

"Venga, señora, déme el arma." Franco le dijo, manteniendo la calma.

La señora bajó ligeramente el arma, y la expresión de su cara mostraba confusión, incluso miedo. Franco levantó el brazo lentamente, y con mucho temor puso su mano sobre la pistola que aún sujetaba doña Concepción.

"Vamos, señora, usted no quiere matar a nadie"

Con estas palabras Concha salió de la estupefacción en la que se encontraba y subió de nuevo la pistola, esta vez apuntando directamente a Franco.

"¡Claro que quiero!" Y con estas palabras disparó.

Mientras tanto, Juan se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba. Cuando estaba a medio camino, la puerta se abrió y entró Óscar, canturreando, despreocupado. Juan volvió a bajar y se acercó a él.

"Parece que estás de muy buen humor"

"¿Y cómo es que no voy a estarlo, mi Juancho, cuando vengo de pasar un rato con mi morenita?"

"¿Y qué pasa con Franco?"

"¿Qué hay del Flaco?"

"¿Acaso no habían quedado ustedes dos para ir al club a negociar con los proveedores?

"¡Dios mío, Juancho, lo olvidé por completo¿Se fue, él?"

"¿Y qué crees? Claro que se fue, él sí que cumple con sus obligaciones."

"A ver, Juan, tampoco es para ponerse así, simplemente me despisté, no más."

"Mira, Óscar, yo ya estoy cansada de reclamarte, y no te voy a decir nada más. Pero prepárate, porque estoy seguro de que mañana Franco sí querrá decirte algunas cosas."

Antes de que Óscar pudiera decir nada, el teléfono sonó. Juan, que se había girado de nuevo para emprender el camino hacia su habitación, se precipitó a cogerlo, habiéndole invadido de repente un mal presentimiento.

"¿Aló? … ¿Melissa de Santos? … Sí, soy Juan, dígame¿cómo está¿y cómo es que llama a estas horas? … ¿Qué dice que pasó?"

Juan empezó a ponerse nervioso y se pasó la mano por el pelo inconscientemente. Óscar empezaba a impacientarse también, y al ver la expresión de Juan mientras hablaba rápidamente supo que algo pasaba. Le preguntó que pasaba, pero Juan le hizo una señal con la mano para que se callara y continuó hablando con Melissa.

"¿Y cómo está? … Pero dígame algo, mujer, no ve que así nos deja peor… Sí, sí, yo me tranquilizo, pero dígame al menos donde lo llevaron… De acuerdo, en seguida vamos para allá… Gracias por avisarnos."

Juan colgó el teléfono y lentamente se llevó las manos a la cara. Óscar ya casi no podía aguantar la tensión.

"Pero bueno, hombre¿piensas decirme lo que ha pasado?"

Juan se quitó las manos de la cara y lentamente levantó la mirada para posarla en Óscar. Éste se asustó al ver la intensidad en sus ojos y fue incapaz de decir nada. Finalmente Juan habló.

"Han disparado a Franco, y por lo visto es bastante grave."

------

-- Bueno, he preferido dejarlo aquí para darle más emoción… si recibo algún review de que a alguien le interesa la historia la continuaré, si no… ¡no creo que valga la pena!


End file.
